


Making Surprises

by SkyAlpaca



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAlpaca/pseuds/SkyAlpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree's birthday approaches and Hanzo is called to help making a surprise party. But for this he must keep a secret that can change everything between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This my first time writing a fic about OW and my first time using AO3.  
> A big thanks to @Chopsticks for helping me out! <3 
> 
> Hope you like it! :3

Hanzo was shifting uncomfortably in his chair in front of the computer. Lúcio had called him over some hours ago, full of smiles: 

_ "Ei Hanzo!" _ The Brazilian boy's eyes shone as he spoke. " _ Come here a sec. _ " He pulled the archer by the sleeves into an empty room. The touch made Hanzo a little uneasy, but he was growing used to it. It was impossible to not be, since all the crew members were so  _ clingy _ .  _ "Hana, Lena, and I are planning to throw a surprise birthday party this weekend to McCree, what do you think?" _

Hanzo blinked.

_ "McCree's birthday is this weekend?" _

_ "Oh, you didn't know?" _ Lúcio looked at the Japanese man with narrowed eyes and nodded his head.  _ "What a shaaame Hanzo! He is your friend and you don't even know when is his birthday!" _

Hanzo was surprised. The cowboy is quite talkative. He liked to brag about his adventures, always babbling on Hanzo's ear when they go out for a drink. So it is a little surprising Hanzo didn't know about his birthday, he was sure it was something McCree would tell everyone about.

_ "It is not my fault if he never told me about it." _ Hanzo felt a flustered sensation in his chest, but ignored it.

_ "Just kidding. He didn't tell anybody. We figured it out looking at the registers." _

_ "But aren't they secret?" _

" _ Weeelll, kinda. _ " Lúcio launched a disbelieving look.  _ "We just looked at them to pick the birthday dates. No more." _

_ "Hmmm. Ok." _ He trusted the Brazilian. Lúcio is a good person, despite the sassy attitude.  _ "So, what are you planning?"  _

Lúcio proceeded to tell everything about the surprise. The cake, the candles, the balloons with little horses on it. Hanzo heard about Brazilians being fond of birthday parties, but it seemed more like an obsession.

Before he left, he told Hanzo:  _ "Remember, it is a secret! Don't talk to McCree about it!" _

Hanzo glanced at him, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Lúcio lifted his hands.  _ "It is only… You know." _ He scratched the back of his head.

_ "What?" _ He looked suspicious at him.  _ "What are you talking about?" _

_ "Ya know, you two are really close. Like, BFFs." _

Hanzo flinched, still serious.  _ "We are colleagues." _

_ "Yeah, colleagues, of course." _ Lúcio's smile was sly.  _ "But what I meant is that sometimes colleagues can make mistakes while drinking, so pay attention!" _

Lúcio waved a hand and disappeared behind the door.

Now, Hanzo is browsing some country fashion websites in his room. He scrolls through the outfits with one hand at his chin and a discontent look. He couldn't help but imagine McCree getting a wardrobe upgrade. He knows he could give the man a piece of normal clothing, but McCree would appreciate a whiskey bottle or a plaid shirt a lot more. The cowboy outfit is a little tacky. Hanzo thought it was a costume at first. When he realized it wasn't, he mocked the man clothes. Now he doesn't believe he is going to feed the cowboy's fantasy.

He almost falls at the ground when the door opens. Startled, Hanzo closes the browser and snarls angrily at the cowboy entering his room.

"Don't you know how to knock?!" His heart is pounding fast, and Hanzo tries to hide his anxiety with a bitter tone.

"Did I interrupt something?" The cowboy is standing in the middle of the room with a grin. Raising his eyebrows, suggesting something. Hanzo lets out a sigh, rolling his eyes. 

"No, I-" He is not going to explain himself to McCree. "No. So, what brings you here?" 

The cowboy looks at him, thoughtful. His fingers brush his beard. Hanzo notices that McCree is wearing a simple beige shirt, sleeves up to the elbows and unbuttoned. No serape tonight. His eyes travel along the path and he can see a piece of McCree's chest, and the skin color reminds him of cinnamon.

"We are goin' to get some pizza and beer for the night. Do you want to join?"

Hanzo remembers the first time McCree invited him to eat something. It was almost a year ago, he had just joined Overwatch. The cowboy asked if he wanted to dinner with the others, trying to be very polite, but the disdain in his voice was visible. Nobody liked Hanzo that time. People looked at him with suspicion. He was angry and treated McCree very rudely. Later that night the man showed up with a plate full of spaghetti at his door:  _ "I ain't letting you starve here." _

"No, thank you, McCree." Hanzo answers, polite. He likes McCree's company but still uncomfortable around social meetings.

"Right." McCree looks at Hanzo, who is sitting rigid in the chair. Back straight. "Something wrong, partner?"

"No." Hanzo responds dryly.

The cowboy stares for some seconds. "Okay then. Good night, Shimada." He leaves the room, closing the door.

Hanzo's body melts in the chair. He almost got caught.

 

The next day begins in a hurry. They have a mission at Ilios and arrive early at the spot, the team all prepared to secure the place. Hanzo holds Storm Bow tightly, aiming a sonic arrow ahead. He spots some Talon agents and alerts the others.

Soon the battle starts. They fight well, expelling the enemies. Luckily there wasn't a sign of Reaper or Widowmaker, so it was easy. The team regroups at a small base near the sea. It has a beautiful view. Hanzo could get used to it. Morrison is scolding Reinhardt who almost fell from a cliff as he knocked down some enemies. The big man has a visible pout in his face. Hanzo snorts at the lesson. Lúcio and Hana laugh, Mei giggles and even Pharah smiles. Mercy is healing some wounds at Lena's arm and Torbjorn complaining while fixing Zenyatta.

Hanzo notices Genji sitting next to his master with McCree. Both are discussing who killed more enemies. Such a foolish discussion. Hanzo steps in:

"You are not serious, right? Arguing about who killed more?"

"You should listen to your brother, Genji." Zenyatta voice is delicate while he scolds his student. "Killing is not a good thing to brag about."

"Of course it was me." Hanzo finishes his sentence. 

Zenyatta turns his head to gaze Hanzo. If the monk had a face, it would be incredulous. "I didn't expected this kind of attitude from you, Shimada-san."

The monk never calls him by his first name. Hanzo doesn't like Zenyatta but respects him, and the monk does the same. At first he was always aggressive towards the Omnic, but now that Genji and him get along, the grudge almost vanished. Not that the relationship is perfect, far from that, but at least it is better.

McCree laughs with bright teeth, his serape swinging. He grabs his hat so it can't fall while throwing his head back. "Oh boy! What did you expect? They're brothers!"

The laugh makes Hanzo's cheeks warm. The archer diverts his eyes from McCree. "But Zenyatta is right. There is no honor on bragging about death."

"Wait, you can't ignore what you just said like that!" Genji pointed at Hanzo. "And stop trying to look like a nice guy. You are competitive as hell!"

"I'm not ignoring it. Just as I said, I killed more. And it is a fact, neither a competition nor bragging."

"Nope, Genji has a point." McCree recovers himself and take a cigarette to his lips. He looks at Hanzo's eyes. The archer feels goosebumps. "You are a pretty competitive fella, Shimada-san. Also, aren't you always screaming how _ 'with every death, comes honor!? _ '" The cowboy makes a poor imitation of Hanzo firing an arrow and Genji bursts out laughing. 

Hanzo replies, with a grin. "At least I'm not the fool who says  _ 'watch and learn _ ' and then proceeds to fall from the roof." Genji's laugh grows, and McCree's face is a little flushed.

Hanzo notices two things after the conversation: McCree's has a very spontaneous and warm laugh and he also never calls Hanzo by his first name.

The agents are going back to the ship when Hanzo hears a "pssst". Hana is hiding behind a bunch of boxes, waving a hand. Hanzo looks over his shoulder, maybe she was calling for someone else. But no one is there. The archer sighs and hides with the girl behind the box.

"What?"

"We need to buy the supplies."

“Supplies? For what?”

“The party!”

"Ah. And?"

"You and Mei are going to buy it tomorrow, when we get back to the base, ok?"

"Why me and Mei?" Hanzo crosses his arms. "I don't have time to waste. I agreed to join the party, not help to organize it."

"Because the others are too busy. And you aren't. And Jesse is your friend too.”

"I have better things to do besides go shopping."

Hana rolls her eyes. "Better things? Like what? Shoot some training dummies just like every other day? Or drink and smoke? I know Jack didn't give you any tasks. I  _ checked _ ." The girl mimics him, crossing her arms. She has a very imposing presence despite her height. “And look, Reinhardt is not a good option. He will buy sausages, not balloons. Genji and Zenyatta will be meditating. Dad is old. Mercy and Pharah will be distracting the cowboy so he won't see you guys coming. Tracer is recovering. Winston is truly busy and I don’t even know about Torby.”

“And you and Lúcio?”

“We are going out tomorrow.” The girl's cheeks turns pink. Hanzo could insist that going out on a date is not better than training, but his grip softens. Young love is something he really admires, even if he didn't get the chance to experience it. And they deserve a time to be young and normal. He is old and his love life is quite… absent.

“Ok, but Mei can’t go alone?”

Hana looks at him with furrowed eyebrows. “Of course not! And you are his best friend, so you know his tastes better."

“We are colleagues.” Hanzo is quick to correct. His heart aches, thinking about it. McCree never calls him Hanzo, but calls Genji by his first name. He never laughs like that near him, only around others. They are not friends.

"So?" Hana pulls him back to reality.

Seeing there is no way out of this situation, he agrees.

 

Hanzo is in the bath, head against the wall. The warm water drips over his shoulders and the glass is blurry from the fog. His mind wanders. He remembers Lúcio and Hana going out early in the morning, both glowing with happiness. The girl was really pretty, and the boy well-groomed himself.

He steps out the shower, looking at himself, bare. He looks at his muscles, the tattoo, his beard, shoulders, legs. Still strong. Hanzo knows he is not ugly, but looking at his face he can see the bags under his eyes and the white hair.

He launches a glare to his clothes. They are not bad; the outfit is elegant and traditional. But is getting worn out from use. The scarf has a few stains too. He needs to wash it and maybe also get a upgrade at his wardrobe. Later he would contact an old friend and seamstress. After so many years running away, living in isolation, Hanzo got sloppy with his appearance. Time to change it.

He meets Mei in the corridor. The girl almost gasps when she sees the man.

"So, ready to go?" He asks with a soft smile.

Mei nods with happy eyes.

"Yes!" She takes a piece of paper from her bag and shows it to Hanzo. It is a list of what to buy. A very long list. Now he is sure Lúcio is obsessed with birthday parties. "We have a lot to do!"

Maybe going out is not a bad idea, feels good to break the routine, wear something that isn't made for a fight. Hanzo is always so alert, so vigilant. McCree always tells him he needs to relax, and maybe he was right.

Hanzo and Mei both are walking by the hall when he hears the deep and inviting voice.

"Howdy!"

McCree is sitting with Reinhardt, playing cards. The look at the elder's face shows he is losing. Wasn't Mercy and Pharah supposed to be distracting him? Hanzo almost looks frustrated, but recovers himself in time so the cowboy won't notice anything.

"Where are you folks goin'?" He smokes and glances over his shoulders. His eyes widen and he slowly turns his body, eyes fixed on Hanzo. Every motion is slow, making the archer more nervous. McCree's eyes travel along his body and Hanzo can almost feel it.

Hanzo is wearing a pair of black pants, social shoes and a navy blue shirt with mandarin collar and long sleeves, covering his tattoo. His hair is untied, some locks falling in front of his eyes. He thought the outfit would fit well, since he is going to shop, but now McCree's eyes make him wonder if it is too different from his usual look. Or maybe it's the loose hair that looks too messy?

"Wow." The gunslinger finally speaks, coughing. "Sorry. So. Uh. You two are pretty neat. Goin' to a fancy party? Why wasn't I invited?"

Hanzo is unable to answer. He can see McCree's eyes locked at him. Clearly he is curious.

"We are going on a date!" Mei suddenly speaks and Hanzo can feel his stomach aching. That wasn't part of the plan. She shouldn't have said that. He can see the smile fading in McCree's face and his body suddenly feels numb. Mei grabs his arm and leans against him, smiling. 

"Ain't that sweet!" The cowboy puts on a cheesy smile. After that Hanzo doesn't really know how he got out the building.

Hanzo's humor sinks; no smiles anymore, just a hard look. He asks Mei to not touch him anymore, not without a warning first, and Mei keeps apologizing all the way to the stores. He understands it was a good excuse and a rational decision. But the sick feeling does not leave him. They return late at the base and Lúcio helps them to carry in the bags before they say goodbye.

Hanzo enters his room, alone. He thought it would be good to break the routine, but actually it was a pretty bad idea. His head hurts after the exhausting day, his legs are sore from walking to the stores and his eyes are tired from looking at the bright decorations. When looking at the plain walls he can still see the multicolor balloons. And now, after so much effort to make himself invisible, he is planning a party with the most noisy members of the team and everybody will think that he is dating Mei. Hanzo sighs heavily, sitting on the bed.

He remembers the way Lúcio blinked at him while asking how the date was and the bitter response he gave. Lúcio is probably offended. His brother always says to him try to be patient, but hell. He was tired of the man making a joke about everything. He knew it wasn't a mean joke, but his nerves are pretty much on the edge. Later he will need to solve this misunderstanding. But now he needs to lie to McCree until his birthday, just two more days, which is at least an easy task. Easier than evading Widowmaker's aim, invading the Shimada Castle, killing Talon's agents. The vision of the cowboy's fading smile returns to his mind. Hanzo runs his hands over his face and gets out of bed. He opens a big chest across the room and picks up a bottle. It was reserved for a better night, but he can really use it now. He digs for his cup in the chest and finds nothing. The cup is probably forgotten in the kitchen after it was washed.

He almost forgot how it is to drink alone. Some months ago it was really familiar to him, to grab the sake and hide somewhere in the base to drink and think in peace. He remembers one time when he and Genji had a big fight. The cyborg punched him in the face after Hanzo insulted Zenyatta, calling him  _ omnium scum _ . They both started to fight on the ground, amid torn clothes and cuts, until Morrison intervened. Genji screamed at him, said he wasted his time trying to help Hanzo, that he was a lost cause. The soldier threatened him, pushing him against the wall, said it was a  _ warning _ , that people were tolerating him and he was pushing his luck.  _ "One more mistake and tomorrow you wake up in disciplinary wing."  _ Hanzo always thought Overwatch was a freak show _ ,  _ and that night he was the main attraction.

That night he turned his back and went to drink in isolation. He didn't remember what they screamed at him. He found a hidden spot between the stones where he could see the ocean and took possession of the place, the metallic flavor of blood mixing with the sake. His lips were cut and his face purple. Hanzo decided that he would later take his belongings and vanish, but first he needed a drink.

He heard the damn spurs, announcing the arrival of an unwanted guest.  _ "You gotta be kiddin' me." _ The cowboy almost fell from a cliff.  _ "Jesus, how did you get in here?"  _

Hanzo didn't answer. He was too tired to talk, too exhausted from his life. Why can't the man just go away? And how did McCree find him?

_ "You sure are lookin' like  _ _ you've been rode hard and put up wet."  _ McCree took a seat next to him.

_ "Did you come here only to insult me?"  _

_ "I ain't insulting you, partner. It means you are lookin' really bad." _ With his metal hand he took Hanzo's chin. The other man almost broke the bottle in his head, shoving away his hand and cursing in Japanese.  _ "Don't touch me!"  _ His voice was piercing and his body was shaking with anger.

_ "You sure are a dragon. Stubborn as hell. C'mon Hanzo, you are bleedin'."  _ McCree pointed the cuts in his face and pulled out a little box, a small first aid kit.  _ "The others are worried, your brother is lookin' for you, Jack said he is sorry." _ McCree had a concerned look.

_ "Don't - call - me - Hanzo!"  _ He said bitterly and took another gulp from the bottle. _ "To hell with them." _

_ "Okay, look."  _ McCree closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  _ "I know you are pissed off, but it won't help. What happened back there was your fault and Genji's fault too. You both ain't no kids. I know you don't like Zenyatta, but at least show some more respect. Did he ever warn you?" _

Hanzo was clenching his teeth. He could jump at the cowboy's neck and paint that serape even more red in one second. McCree looked oblivious about the unspoken threat.

_ "I've seen you and Genji tryin' to get along. Are you gonna waste the chance just because of some pride?"  _ He was playing with fire, and McCree did knew it.

Hanzo swallowed hard. He didn't want to waste the chance to mend the relationship with Genji, but the annoying cowboy was right. He looked down and both men were silent for some seconds. What a shame, being scolded by an outlaw.

_ "Can I?" _ McCree pointed at the wounds. _ "Better clean it before it infects." _

_ "No. Just… leave it there. I can clean it myself." _

McCree put down the box. Hanzo noted the man was not leaving.

_ "What are you drinkin'? Mind if I try?" _

And that was the first time they shared a drink.

Tonight when Hanzo enters the kitchen his heart almost comes out of the mouth when he spots McCree sitting at the balcony, smoking and drinking beer. The man doesn't see the archer. The better decision is to avoid the encounter and not risk the Ranch Party Operation (as the others are calling it). He walks carefully in the cupboard's direction.

"Hey."

Operation failed.

"What are you doin'?"

He turns and looks at McCree. Hanzo was almost a ghost; how did McCree hear him? He knew McCree has sharp senses that fit well with his role, but Hanzo is trained as a silent assassin. The man makes a sign with his hand for Hanzo to take a seat. Hanzo walks to the chair and puts the sake bottle on the table.

"Looking for a cup."

"Going to share a drink with the new girlfriend?"

"It is not like that." McCree lifts his eyes to meet Hanzo's. "She is sleeping." Not a lie.

"So… you are thinkin' about drinkin' it all alone?" A frown appears in Jesse's face.

If he sits down with Jesse and share a drink, the man will ask him a lot of questions about the day.

"Actually, yes."

"I thought you didn't do it anymore, it's quite depressing." Jesse narrows his eyes. "The date went wrong? You are pretty as a sunshine, I doubt Mei can resist such beauty." He has a grin in his lips.

The compliment makes his stomach flutter. Hanzo can feel the heat in his ears and cheeks, but he knows it is just a joke, McCree makes fun about him all the time, he doesn't understand why the strange feeling now. "Well, you can drink alone and I can't?" Better talk about another subject. "Why are you here alone anyway? It's late."

"Waitin' for you, what else?" The answer catches him by surprise. Jesse turns his face to gaze the cigarette, flipping it with his fingers. "Didn't know you were dating Mei. You could have told me."

Hanzo's chest tightens. Keeping the lie is being a lot more difficult than he first thought. He can sit and brag about the fake date. Talk about how it went well, how Mei is adorable. He remembers the fading smile again.

"I don't owe you any explanation about my life." He tries to sound bitter but every word seems to pierce his heart. Jesse turns his head to him. The result is a lot worse than Hanzo predicted: parted lips, a frown, eyes traveling along Hanzo's face. He looks hurt.

"Yeah, I know, sorry." Jesse diverts his eyes and drinks from the beer, no longer looking at the archer. "It is just…" A pause. "You know, it is nothing. You are right, you don't owe me shit." He lifts up, cigarette forgotten on the table. "I just thought we were friends, ya know." It is the first time Hanzo hears Jesse sounding so bitter.

The words are lost in his mind. Hanzo's heart pounding fast and he wants to rip it out of his chest.

"But it seems I was wrong." He stands in front of the archer. "I'm out. It's late. You should go rest too."

Jesse leaves Hanzo alone in the balcony. The smell of ash fills his nostrils and his stomach aches. He grabs the bottle.

Hanzo sits in his private spot behind the stones, near the water, where  _ almost _ no one can find him, and looks to the ocean. The breeze makes him shiver, his hair blowing in the air. The sick feeling is worse. He opens the bottle and starts drinking. To hell with the cup. He starts recapping all the events in his mind. The warm laugh, the brown eyes tracing his body, the cinnamon skin. Another gulp from the bottle. The fading smile, the bitterness in McCree's voice, his lips.  _ Friends. _ The realization comes slowly as he finishes the last drop of sake.


	2. Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features: a lot of talk, clothes and Hanzo dealing better with his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was about a birthday party but now things turned a little different. I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)  
> Thank you for reading it!
> 
> (and now it has 4 chapters and not 3)

Hanzo's morning starts slow. His head hurts from the drinking last night and the idea of having to train in the morning makes his temple throb painfully. He looks at the clock, 7:40 AM, and gets up.

He washes his face with cold water, trying to dissipate the hangover. Hanzo envelopes himself in his usual outfit, the _kyudo-gi_ looks a little molded but it will do. The left sleeve falls and he adjusts his hair using the golden scarf. He skips his breakfast, not feeling hungry.

He enters the training room and spots Genji already setting up the bots. When young they trained every morning together. Their father would watch the two siblings colliding into each other in silence. First they fought with wooden swords, then as the time went and they grew up, the weapons changed, but their father was always there, analysing each move. The memories were nostalgic and fond, from a time when Hanzo's only burden was to not let his brother skip classes. After what he did to Genji, these sweet moments turned into torment.

When Genji first asked to practice with him, Hanzo declined. The thought of fighting his brother made him afraid, not of losing, but of repeating the same mistake from the past. His brother insisted, he said it was necessary for them to regain trust. They settled the impasse agreeing on fighting bots, not themselves, not by now.

The cyborg turns to him with a calm greeting as he does all the mornings:

"Good morning, brother."

Hanzo tilts his head but doesn't answer. He is afraid any word will make his head tremble with the vibration.

"You look terrible. Haven't see you like this since Jack mistook your tea."

The memory of opening the cupboard only to find nestea capsules makes him wonder how Americans doesn't get themselves intoxicated. He answers his brother with a grunt and takes Storm Bow.

"I see you are not in good mod. Something happened?"

Hanzo looks at him with slitted eyes. Genji sighs and lets his shoulders relax. It is no use to try to make Hanzo talk.  

"Okay then. Let's begin."

Hanzo and Genji are quick to destroy the first wave of bots. Athena replaces the robots by faster targets, forcing the agents to climb the walls and jump, escaping rubber bullets. Hanzo hides between a crate to avoid the shots and takes an arrow from the quiver, putting it firmly in his gap. He can see Genji firing his shurikens, breaking the metal carapaces.

He remembers the mission in Ilios, missing the roofs where he could jump. He remembers the way he killed the Talon's agents, the bloody scene too unfitting for the pretty landscape. A picture of a bright red serape highlighting in the middle of the blue pops in his mind. Genji's voice is audible as Hanzo breathes slowly, trying to focus. He turns his body and shots quick.

Hanzo's aim is perfect, he never misses. Or it was what he thought. The arrow doesn't hit its target, instead it flies in a very erroneous trajectory that anyone would think it is the feat of a kid. Hanzo's throat knots and it takes some seconds to him to realize the turrets hadn't stopped as a rubber bullet hits his ribs.

Genji calls out Athena to stop the training and approaches Hanzo.

"So, what happened? It is not often you miss an arrow."

"What?" The archer bends, placing one hand over the sore stop. It is going to leave a mark.

The cyborg tilts his head and cross his arms.

"Nothing happened. Let's continue the training." He grabs Storm Bow once more and steps in the panel direction, only to be stopped by Genji's grip on his shoulder.

"You know, there is no need to act like that. It is not good for you."

"Like _what_?" Hanzo snarls at his brother, tired of the talking.

"You always think you need to face everything alone. You made yourself a fortress but it is very easy to see there is something disturbing you."

Hanzo sighs heavily as Genji continues.

"There is no need to bottle up your feelings like this, brother."

Truth is, Hanzo was taught to ignore his feelings and he did it for so long that he thought that nothing left. He'd allowed himself to have minor affairs to satisfy his lust in the past, but nothing that could nearly distract him like that. Any relationship that would last more than one night was considered a mistake. That arrow was a mistake. An uncommon mistake but not impossible. All he needs to do is to _focus_.

Hanzo proceeds to take a sit in a metal chair. His elbows rest on his knees as he rubs his eyes. Genji sits down next to him.

"It is only a hangover."

»»-------------¤-------------««

It is almost high noon when Hanzo walks into the kitchen. Since after the training he didn't stop doing tasks, occupying himself with activities. He even helped Mercy to catalogue drugs and bandages. Hanzo hasn't see McCree around the base the whole time. He knows it is for the best to let the subject fade, but it is becoming hard to ignore the anxiety every time someone walks by or he opens a door.

The room is empty. Most agents are doing tasks or training, but since Hanzo didn't eat breakfast earlier his stomach is claiming for some food. Luckily they have a rice cooker and Hanzo taught himself how to cook in the past few years. He is preparing a quick meal by the counter as the door opens and someone enters the room. Hanzo looks from his shoulder and sees McCree looking at him.

The cowboy is wearing his running outfit: sweatpants and a plain t-shirt which sticks to his body, toning the muscles, due the sweat. Their gazes meet and the cowboy mumbles a low "howdy" which Hanzo doesn't answer. He knows he is being impolite but doesn't know how to act. The guilt hangs in his head as Hanzo remembers the last night, the way the other sounded hurt and how the conversation actually made him hope for something beyond.

McCree stops by his side and opens the fridge. Hanzo can see the falling strands of hair sticking to his face, escaping a loose ponytail. He snorts as he sees Jesse grabbing a frozen lasagna.

"You know,-" McCree says indignant. "-I ain't much of frozen food, but I'm no chef like someone else." The last words come off a little playful.

"Put that away. There is enough food here to feed two people." Hanzo opens the rice cooker and serves himself, grabbing some pieces of tamagoyaki and chicken.

"So I'm havin' a fancy lunch today, uh?" The cowboy smiles slightly as he grabs some food too, leaving the lasagna behind.

They both sit at the table. After so many years eating alone, it was difficult to start a conversation by the table. It is easy to dodge the talk when more people gather to dinner, but now it is only Jesse. Not that Hanzo finds difficult to talk to the cowboy, but usually is McCree who starts the chat, and now he is eating so quietly that Hanzo is almost losing his appetite.

The awkward silence fills the space between them for some minutes, and when they finish eating Hanzo decides to engage and break the ice. He is not letting a misunderstanding disturb his only "normal" relationship and his meal.

"I see you were running." _Good way of starting a conversation, Hanzo._ His tone is so serious it seems more like an interrogation than a friendly talk. He should have spent more time with Genji and his friends instead of doing negotiations with his father. Who, by the way, wasn't an avid talker.

"Yep." The response is a lot shorter than what the archer desired.

"You don't run usually." Hanzo trains every morning and has hardly seen the cowboy running. "The chest plate is getting too tight?"

"Ha, just woke up too early and couldn't get back to sleep. Took the chance to dust off and start getting back in shape. Who knows, maybe I can find a sweet date for me too." Jesse's smile is sly and Hanzo can feel his stomach sinking. He takes a deep breath.

"About yesterday-" Hanzo begins with caution. His eyes analyze the gunslinger, wandering along his face. He knows the best path is to ignore the last night, but even so.

Jesse is casually sitting in the chair with crossed arms, metal fingers tapping in his arm. Hanzo ignores the urge of taking the hair strands off McCree's face. The outlaw bites his lower lip, tearing the skin.

"What about yesterday?" Jesse asks casually but still chewing his lip. Maybe it is caused by the absence of a cigarette.

"I want to apologize." The words take McCree from surprise. His eyebrows go up and his grip loosens. He glares Hanzo with a mix of confusion and curiosity.

"Apologize for what?"

"For the way I treated you. It was very rude."

"There is no need to, Shimada-san. I-" Jesse shifts in the chair and run a hand by his hair, like it was looking for the ghost of his hat. He doesn't meet Hanzo's gaze. "It's me who needs to apologize. I ain't right, demandin' answers like that. It isn't my business who you are goin' out with."

Here goes the 'Shimada-san' talk again. Hanzo sighs, chin on hands, and blinks slowly at McCree.

"You did nothing wrong, Jesse. I just… Lost my temper a bit and pressed it against you. It wasn't your fault." The way he pronounces the name is a novelty to his tongue. But good enough the syllables come easy and the gunslinger's eyes wide sightly.

"I'm not going out with Mei. If we were dating I would tell you." The truth slips before Hanzo can think about it straight and he hesitates before finishing. "We are friends after all."

 _Friends._ Hanzo curses himself in his thoughts. He can't let himself be dragged by this. He thinks about how foolish he is being, getting himself trapped.

McCree blinks in confusion. "So why did she say you are datin'?"

"It didn't work out." Hanzo says dryly. Simple and plain. Better avoid the subject or it will be difficult to maintain the lie.

McCree lifts an eyebrow. “Uh, sorry to hear it, partner.” Hanzo catches a glimpse of how Jesse’s lips twitches. “She doesn’t know what she is losin’.”

Hanzo doesn't know if the compliment is just for politeness or not. Like Ana said one time, Jesse is a _charmer_. Normally the assassin just ignores it, just like yesterday, but now it is causing a little more trouble. A spark awakens within the dragon's skin and he tries to dissipate it in vain.

“And what would it be?”

"Uh-" The cowboy searches for his words. Their eyes lock for a second and Jesse straightens his back. "Ya know, a good company."

Hanzo tilts his eyebrows and snorts. " _Good company_?" He can be a lot of things: assassin, bodyguard, dragon, yakuza, secret agent, but a good company?

"Yeah, and-" The cowboy gestures with his metal hand. "You are a really good lookin' fella, you know. With the silk hair and flawless beard. And the tattoo too. Plus the bad attitude. Girls love a dangerous samurai."

The archer looks blankly at the cowboy.

"I'm not into girls. And I'm not a samurai."

" _Women_ love a dangerous _ninja_." Jesse corrects himself, or he thinks so.

"I'm not into women either."

Jesse stares Hanzo, one eyebrow arched.

"So… That's why it didn't work out, uh? Well, that ain't a problem. I bet there are a lot of man out there looking for a pretty trouble just like you."

"I'm not looking for a lot of man." Hanzo gets up and picks up the plates, going to the counter to wash it. "One is enough."

Jesse follows the archer to help him out.

"It means there is a luck guy?"

Hanzo maintain his gaze in the sink, but can feel the sly eyes from the other. His focus is long time lost. He feels his feet bringing him more and more close to the abyss border. Maybe Genji is right. The Shimada clan is long gone, his brother is alive, as he starts a new life, new perspectives emerge. Maybe he can give a second chance to his feelings too. Not that he can help it, the fall is imminent. So better try to make it a good dive.

"Maybe.”

The answer is simple but for Hanzo it feels like removing a great weight from his chest. McCree can probably sense it because he doesn't speak. _Or maybe he is holding a laugh_ , Hanzo thinks. He immediately feels ashamed, dirty. Doesn't have the will to look at the cowboy.

"A really luck fella indeed." The words make Hanzo turns his head. Jesse is looking at him with a different expression. The corner of his lips forming a small smile, his eyes carrying something like tenderness. It warms Hanzo's cheeks and his chest. He is gladly his skin doesn't turn pink when embarrassed because it would make him look like a teenager.

"I wouldn't say luck. There is nothing of good on being associated with an assassin." He says to the cowboy, wearing a disbelief look.

"You're a good person, Shimada." McCree sighs and frowns. "But don't get cocky." The smile continues there.

"And you are a fool for believing in it. And maybe really needs some exercise." He faces the cowboy's belly and snorts. It is not like Jesse is out of shape, but there is a slightly protuberant layer of flesh there.

"Ei!" McCree looks at Hanzo faking an injured face. “I’m sure I will find someone who will properly appreciate my belly.”

"Hiya loves!" Lena enters the kitchen as they both finish washing the plates. "There is some food left?"

"Sorry honey, nothing." McCree dries his hand and turns to Lena apologetic. "Isn't always I can grab myself a fancy meal, ya 'now." Hanzo looks at the counter and sees that there is nothing left. Not even a rice grain. Lena pouts and mumbles about how she hates to cook.

"If you excuse me, I have to pack my clothes." Jesse straightens his little ponytail.

“Where are you going?” Tracer asks.

“Jack wants me on a mission.” McCree heavily sighs. “Probably I will be back on monday.”

Tracer looks worried at Hanzo as the cowboy leaves the room. He can read her expression: what about the party?

»»-------------¤-------------««

Hanzo is at the meeting room with Winston helping to build a new combat strategy when his comm rings. He takes it and reads Lúcio name on the screen. Hanzo taps it, silencing the call. The meeting continues but he can feel the comm in his pocket.

He excuses Winston and go out, picking the call.

“I’m busy.” He says, rispid. “What do you want?”

“Hanzo, we need your help. Can you meet me at the armor room?” The musician ignores the tone.

“I don’t have the time.”

“I’m sure you can make it after your meeting.”

Hanzo breaths and massages his forehead. It is not like he doesn’t have some jobs to do but he can make room for a quick talk.

“I will try.” He hangs up and goes finish the meeting with Winstow.

After some minutes the archer enters the messy armor room. A lot of weapons and clothes in boxes, old equipment. A lot probably is outdated. Jack is standing still in the room with a stone face. D.Va is sitting on top of a box with crossed legs and a pout in the face. Lúcio is talking non stop to the commander.

“You knew it is his birthday! You knew about our party!”

“We don’t have time to celebrate birthdays, Lúcio. There is work to be done.”

“I’m sure anyo-” Lúcio pauses as he spots Hanzo. “Ah! Hanzo! Come here, help me.” He gestures with a hand and Hanzo walks to them.

“Shimada. I thought you was supposed to be helping Reinhardt at the training room, testing the new bots.” The soldier lifted an eyebrow at Hanzo.

“Lena is taking care of it.” Lena gladly took the turn so Hanzo would be able to meet Lúcio. But he knows she will most likely to ask a favor in return some time.

“And why are you here?” Morrison asks with an annoyed voice.

“I have to ask the same.” Hanzo now turns to face Lúcio, who is apparently nervous and unquiet.

“So, listen, Hanzo: Jack is sending McCree to a travel and ruining my- our party!”

“Yes, I know.”

“Yes and-” Lúcio stops and wides his eyes. “Wait, what? Did you know? And did nothing?”

“There is nothing to be done.” The archer is impassible. Jack now turns to face Lúcio with an ‘I told you’ expression.

Hanzo can see the world falls apart behind Lúcio’s eyes. The boy is definitely obsessed with birthday parties.

“But…-” Lúcio snarls. “You both are two assholes!”

“Watch your mouth, boy! Or I will have you in cleaning duty for a week!” Jack scolds him. The commander is clearly offended. Many years in a high position made the man unfamiliar to insults. As for Hanzo it is not too uncommon.

“McCree gave everything to Overwatch. He is working so hard, more than anyone. Doing solo missions every time you ask him, infiltrating and invading secret bases, even cleaning. You use and abuse him to do missions. At least let him have a normal birthday.”

“I’m not _abusing_ him. There is nothing that can be done if he is one of our best agents.”

“He lost weight! Let the man have some fun!”

Hanzo is watching in silence the pleas from the Brazilian boy. It is kind of sad since Lúcio is not totally wrong. McCree really did a lot of work the last months, he deserves some rest. But the weight talk is bullshit. Hanzo is pretty sure he _gained_ weight.

“Wait there.” Hana speaks up. “Of course there is a solution for it.”

Now everyone turns their heads to the girl. Soldier arches a brow.

“Just sent someone else to the mission.”

Jack looks like he just saw someone ruining the grass from a golf camp with the club.

“No way.” He responds. “McCree was designated to the mission. There is no chance I’m changing it.”

“Of course there is. It is only a mission. What is it about?” Hana insists. “Isn’t it about watching a Vishkar action at Almaty? I’m sure anyone can do it, it is just a little spy job.”

“It isn’t that simple. McCree was trained to do this spy job. And to kill if it is needed.”

“So I was.” Hanzo enters the discussion one more time. “I can take the job.”

The others three look to Hanzo with widen eyes. He knows it is foolish. He knows Jesse is a grown man and doesn’t care about birthday parties. That he will be taking an unnecessary mission.

“No.” Morrison is pretty clear.

“Why? Hanzo is perfect for the job. Maybe even a better choice.” Hana argues.

Hanzo knows why. Since he joined Overwatch he wasn’t assigned to a single mission alone. They don’t trust him.

“Because you are being childish.” Soldier begins the lesson. “You need to learn that everyone has responsibilities and we can’t dodge this.”

“We are not dodging it. Hanzo does the job and we do the party.” Lúcio tries to convince the commander. “C’mon, I’m pretty sure Hanzo can handle it.”

“Do you have any doubts about my abilities?” Hanzo glares the soldier with slit eyes.

“I don’t doubt it. I’m pretty sure you can do the mission.” Jack looks at his fellow agents and sighs, scratching his scruff. “It is just…”

“What?” Hanzo asks.

“Okay, I suppose a party won’t do any harm.” Lúcio builds a bright smiles. “You can take the job and McCree will be free for the weekend.”

Lúcio punches the air in victory. Before Hanzo exits the room and follows Jack to take the mission details, Hana stops him.

“Are you sure?”

“About what?”

“You are going to lose the party. And will be stuck with a boring mission.”

“I’m sure.”

»»-------------¤-------------««

It is almost time to travel and Hanzo is finishing packing his clothes when someone knocks the door.

“Come in. It is open.” McCree enters the room and stands in the middle of it.

“Why are you doin’ this?”

“What?”

“Stealing my mission.”

“I didn’t _steal_ it.” Hanzo zips the bag and turns around to face the cowboy. He is wearing a formal cloth, using even a blazer. Jack said to Hanzo he would tell McCree about the change, but seems Jesse was already prepared for the travel. “Morrison decided it is more appropriate for me to perform the task.”

“You sayin’ I’m not good enough?” Jesse twitches his mouth in an unpleasant look. Hanzo doesn’t know why he hasn’t predicted this.

“No. I’m saying Jack thought it was the best decision and he is our commander, so I need to follow his orders.” He hesitates while thinking about a better answer. “And you have been doing a lot of work. You could use some rest.”

The cowboy scratches the back of his neck. His hard look melts and McCree sighs.

“Do I look weary?” There is nothing weary about the man. He looks surprisingly well with the fresh trimmed beard and washed hair.

“No.” Hanzo comes close and slides his fingers over the blazer fabric. The piece is really well made. “Actually anyone could mistake you for a gentleman, at least until you open your mouth. Didn’t believe you knew how to choose elegant clothes.”

“Lately you have been really picky about my appearance, ya know.”

“I’m saying your outfit choice for today is good. You should learn how to take a compliment. What about we put on proof your skills?” Hanzo opens his wardrobe, revealing a set of formal clothes.

McCree hums and approaches the choices. He takes his time looking at the pieces and settles down for a 3 piece dark indigo suit with a white shirt. It is a different choice. Hanzo personally prefers a more discrete one but will give it a try.

“I need a tie.” Hanzo talks behind the bathroom door.

Jesse takes one from a drawer and approaches him as he steps out from the bathroom and shows a black tie with a detailed dragon and flowers in gold. The piece was from his father. One of the few regards Hanzo have. He never weared it.

McCree wraps it around Hanzo’s neck and the archer can smell the spicy and woody fragrance. Jesse starts to tie the knot and Hanzo lets him, secretly appreciating the little contact. Jesse’s fingers are skilled and his eyes totally focused. Hanzo stares the cowboy, who surprisingly looks a lot familiar to the task.

Jesse’s fingers leave the tie and starts buttoning the waistcoat. When finished his eyes lock with Hanzo’s, the corner of his lips slightly curving and he runs his thumb over Hanzo’s chest.

“Done. Now put your jacket and let's see the finished picture.” The archer follows the order and looks at the bathroom mirror.

McCree whistles low.

“Ya know, blue really fits you. Lookin’ like a real gentleman. Hell, you are a real one.”

The knot is really well done and he is compelled to agree with the other man that the whole outfit fits him well. And Hanzo can see a soft blush in his face that he tries to dissipate.

“It is good enough.” Hanzo glances the clock. It is almost 9pm and he needs to make it to the airport. “Now if you excuse me, I need to go.”

“Not so quick, partner. You are missin’ a detail.” McCree takes a pocket square, it is embroidered with the letters J. J. M. He puts it in Hanzo’s pocket. “Now you are ready. I will drive you to the airport.”

They arrive in time for the departure. Hanzo checks in with the fake name Atsushi Murakami. Jesse buys a coffee while waiting the plane with him.

“Do you want some?” He offers the archer, blowing the heat smoke from the cup.

“No. If I drink I won’t be able to sleep in the plane.”

Jesse only hums in answer and drinks it. They remain in silence until it is announced that the passengers need to enter the plane. Hanzo gets up and walks to the gate, where he and McCree say goodbye.

“It is going to be a very boring weekend. Who will hear me babblin' these nights?” McCree extends his hand and Hanzo takes it in a compliment.

“I’m sure you will find a way out of your misery.”

McCree snorts and shakes his hand. “Yeah. I’m sure I will.” He pauses for a slightly moment. “Good luck, Hanzo. Be sure to be back in one piece.”

Inside the plane Hanzo can still feels the tight and warm touch, and hear his name being spoken by the low and deep voice. Maybe this travel won’t be a total nuisance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Hanzo's suit was inspired by this: https://www.gentlemansgazette.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/Kevin-Wang-with-boutonniere-3-piece-suit-and-nsap-brim-hat.jpeg  
> I think it is very stylish and fits him. :D


End file.
